LDSK Epilogue
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Oneshot - SlashyFluff aftermath of LDSK.


LDSK Epilogue

Reid was glad to get home that evening. It had been a stressful day, starting with having to face the team without a gun, and smart arse Morgan and the whistle.

Still, he had a gun now, and he had happily been able to return said whistle to its rightful owner.

He had enjoyed doing that. It wasn't often he was able to get one over on Morgan.

The highlight of the day though, was when Hotch had given him his gun.

Reid took it out of his pocket and looked at it. He had never fired this particular gun before, and thinking back to when he had killed Dowd, and consequently saved Hotch's life, he wondered how he had managed such a brilliant shot.

Down to the private coaching, no doubt.

He could still see the event in his mind's eye, Dowd's gun slowly rising to point at Hotch's face. He had seconds between Dowd killing Hotch and him killing Dowd.

He still didn't know how he did it.

He went to the mirror, and pulled up his shirt. The bruises were starting to come out now. Carefully, he pressed on his ribs. He winced. Yes, that hurt. He had refused medical attention. He hadn't wanted Hotch to know just how much he had hurt him. But he was fairly sure that he had a couple of broken ribs.

Nine year old girl? Actually, that was a lie.

He couldn't let Hotch know what a weakling he was.

He sighed and went to turn on the shower. Probably a hot shower would ease the pain.

He stripped off to his boxers, and was about to get in the shower, when someone knocked on the door.

Reid sighed and wrapped a towel around his hips.

He opened the door, shielding his skinny bruised body from his visitor.

"Erm…..Hello…." Hotch said uncertainly.

Reid blinked in surprise, and stepped back, opening the door for his boss to come in.

Too late he remembered what he was wearing, or wasn't wearing in this case.

Hotch stared at Reid for forever, and suddenly pulled himself out of his reverie. Reid and Hotch both started speaking together. Then they both stopped.

Then silence again.

"C-coffee?"

"Mmn." Hotch was finding speech a bit difficult.

Reid walked towards the kitchen. He could feel Hotch's eyes on his back.

Spencer Reid thought he liked it.

He got the mugs out of the cupboard and switched on the espresso machine. He could feel his hand shaking as he watched the coffee machine make the coffee. He turned to see Hotch standing in the doorway, watching him.

"I…erm…c-called to s-see if you were ok." Hotch stammered.

Reid saw Hotch was staring at him. "I'm fine. Why?"

Hotch took a step into the kitchen, and touched the bruises on Reid's body. "I am really s-sorry, Reid. I had to make it look good. I didn't want to hurt you."

Reid looked down to where Hotch's fingers were lingering on his skin. It sent shivers up and down his spine. He stepped away and backed towards the work top. At the last moment he tore his eyes away from Hotch and turned to pour the coffee.

"Do you have s-sugar?" he asked as he poured a generous quantity in his mug.

Hotch didn't trust himself to speak, so he shook his head. Reid noticed how Hotch's fringe fell across his face. It looked nice. Smiling, he handed Hotch his coffee. Reid walked through the doorway into the living room, as he passed Hotch, he brushed his body lightly against him. He heard a lttle gasp from Hotch as he passed him

Reid sat on the end of the couch. Hotch remained standing, sipping his coffee, watching Reid over the rim of his cup.

Hotch noticed how carefully Reid was moving.

"I did hurt you, didn't I" Hotch sat on the couch by Reid, close, but not actually touching. Again he lightly brushed his fingers on Reid's body. This time, it was Reid who gasped. He shivered, and turned his body slightly to face Hotch.

"Really, I'm fine." He paused, then: "I was just about to get in the shower."

Reid got up and went to the door to the bathroom. He turned and smiled at Hotch, then went in and turned on the water again. He left the door open.

Hotch sat for a few seconds, then followed Reid to the door. Reid took his hand and drew him into the room. Hotch stood still, not understanding how he should respond.

He knew what he wanted to do. He was noticing something for the first time. He worked with Reid daily, but he had never noticed him before. His beauty was radiant, his body perfect, huge shining eyes and a lovely curve to his lips.

His intention was to apologise to Reid, maybe have a coffee with him, and leave. Now he couldn't leave. He couldn't even turn away.

Reid's hands went to Hotch's jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. As it fell to the bathroom floor, a sigh escaped his lips. Reid's hands were gently touching Hotch's neck. Hotch stepped back, confused at his soaring feelings, new and wonderful feelings. He allowed Reid to undo his tie, and he reached his own hand to Reid's face, softly brushing his hair to the side. He ran the back of his fingers down Reid's cheek, and across the front of his chin. He traced the line of his jaw, and round along his cheek bone.

He felt Reid slowly undo his shirt. Hotch groaned and tilted his head forward to rest his forehead on Reid's.

"I c-can't….." Hotch could barely speak. He felt his heart beat in his chest, his breathing shallow and broken.

"It's ok." Reid reassured him. He reached up to Hotch and drew his head down so that their lips met. Reid brushed his lips softly on Hotch's, barely touching, sending shockwaves through Hotch's body. Reid felt him tremble as he put his arms around his waist.

Hotch ran his fingers across Reid's chest, tracing a line over his shoulder, uup the side of his neck, and pushed his fingers into Reid's soft hair. He pulled Reid close, so that their bodies were touching, and pressed his face into Reid's hair.

Pheromones washed over him like a tidal wave and sent his head in a spin. He felt his legs weaken as Reid kissed him, holding him with his hands caressing his hair. Hotch staggered backwards, leaning against the bathroom wall.

Reid stepped up to him and pressed close. He pulled his face down and brushed his lips against Hotch's skin. Again Reid delighted in the way Hotch's body responded to his, he shook at his touch, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open.

Reid moved his hands down to Hotch's waist and rested them on his hips.

"You are beautiful." Hotch breathed, his body swaying uncertainly.

Reid took his hands in his d led him to the bedroom. He pulled back the cover and sat down, gently leading Hotch to sit beside him. Hotch tried to speak, Reid put his fingers on Hotch's lips.

"Shh." Reid softly lay Hotch down, and lay down beside him. "Don't speak!"

………………………………………………………………………

That night, thoughts of Haley were gone from Hotch's mind. All that existed for him was this incredibly beautiful man in his arms. He held Reid close through the dark hours, trying to make sense of what was happening to him, wondering if this overwhelming feeling that was drowning him was atually love, being felt for the first time.

And he knew then that this was real, forever, and he could never let go.


End file.
